


leave this dress a mess on the floor

by hardcandys



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcandys/pseuds/hardcandys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he's okay because as long as she still gives him that look - the one where her eyes brighten and her lips twitch into an almost smile - it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave this dress a mess on the floor

Steve is in love.

Correction; Steve is _hopelessly, desperately_ in love. He knows he's in love because every time she walks by, his heart skips a beat and his palms get sweaty. He loves the faint scent of her perfume and practically melts when they make contact. He notices how her nose scrunches up when she laughs and she chews on her bottom lip when she's concentrating. 

He hasn't felt this way since Peggy. It's a scary feeling.

What's even scarier is that he knows she doesn't feel the same, and he's okay with that. At least, he thinks he's okay because as long as she still gives him _that_ look - the one where her eyes brighten and her lips twitch into an almost smile - it doesn't matter. 

He still remembers when he asked Bucky how to tell when you're in love. 

"Well Stevie, it's pretty simple. Is she the only dame you notice?  Does she make you want to be a better man? Can you see a future with her? I can tell by the stupid grin on your face that the answer to all of these is yes. You tell me." 

It's gotten to the point where she's a distraction. He can't help staring when she's walking by, her hips swaying in an almost tantalizing way, but he knows it's just confidence. Her hair's gotten longer as well, and she curls it so that it falls in waves down her back. 

Today's particularly bad; she's wearing a pink, low-cut, skin tight dress with black heels. He can't help but notice how well the dress complements her figure. 

 

"Rogers."

"Natasha. After you."

 

He holds the door open for her and sucks in his breath as she walks by. He feels pathetic. She's holding the elevator open for him, one eyebrow raised in question.

 "Coming up?" 

He realizes he has been holding the door open for quite some time now and blushes, hustling to squeeze in the elevator. 

 The work day is average, he has a couple meetings and does a lot of paperwork. He sees Natasha a few times, neither of them have time to stop to chat so he sends her small smile and gets one in return.

 So what if that has him smiling for the next couple hours.

 It's nearing 9 o'clock now, and most of the building has gone home. There are a few night guards patrolling the weapons ward and some of the higher clearance offices, and Natasha's still here. Steve stands from his desk and stretches his back.

 "You heading out as well?" 

Natasha's standing in the doorframe, holding a stack of folders. 

 "Yeah. Wanna walk out together?" 

He mentally hits himself because _duh._ Natasha just gives him a fond smile and turns to walk to the elevator. Steve's heart skips a beat.

They wait in comfortable silence as the elevator descends. Steve's trying to look anywhere but at Natasha because he knows he won't be able to tear his eyes away if he does. He can feel the back of his neck heat up as he imagines what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair, down her skin, to kiss every inch-

The elevator lurches and comes to a halt. 

"God damn it," Natasha lets a frustrated huff. "It's stuck."

Steve jams the down button. Twice. Nothing happens. The lights flicker and go out. 

 "Great." 

He blinks rapidly until his eyes adjust to the dark. Natasha's slumped against on of the corners of the elevator, taking off her heels. 

 "We could be here awhile. It's happened before." Her lip curled in annoyance. "I told Andrews to have maintenance check it out." 

Steve clears his throat and sits down opposite from her. 

 "So, you uh, get stuck in this thing often?" 

He's so glad it's dark so she can't see how red his face is because what kind of question is that? He chastises himself. She lets out a humorless chuckle. 

 "Few times too many, actually." 

It's becoming quite warm in the elevator, Steve notices. He can feel sweat beading on his forehead and some trickling down the back of his neck. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and unbuttons the first few buttons. Natasha's fanning herself with a few of the files. She's pulled her hair up into a bun, leaving her neck visible. 

Steve swallows and looks away. 

 "Could you do me a favor?" 

He looks back at her. Her pantyhose's are now down to her knees. 

 "Help me pull these off?" 

Her eyes pierce into his. He moves towards her. He puts one hand on her knee. Her skin is so soft and warm. Gently, he pulls the pantyhose down and off her feet.

 "Steve." She whispers. "Look at me."

His eyes meet hers again. She leans in. Their lips meet in whirlwind of desire and Steve can feel all the blood rushing to his head. One of her hands is in his hair, the other on the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. 

He doesn't think, just responds to her movements, sliding his hand up her leg. 

She bites down on his bottom lip gently, pulling away from his lips to kiss down his jawline to his neck. Steve lets out a low moan, pulling Natasha onto his lap, hands on her hips. He feels her laugh vibrate against his skin and her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. 

His pants feel extremely tight, his erection straining against his zipper. Natasha pulls his shirt off his arms and lets her fingers slide down his chest. He lifts her chin with his hand and kisses her softly. 

 "Stand up." He murmurs.

They rise together, Steve's arm wrapped firmly around her waist, the other finding the zipper going down her back. Her arms slip out of the sleeves and it falls down to the floor. She's left standing in front of him in a lacy black bra and matching thong. 

Her voice is teasing as she murmurs, "You're still wearing too much clothing." His pants are off a few seconds later, joining the rest of their clothes on the floor of the elevator.  She holds eye contact with him as she unclasps her bra and drops that too. He pulls her body against his, pressing her up against the glass window overlooking the city.

 "I'm going to fuck you against this window." 

Natasha's eyes darken in lust, her mouth curving into a smirk. "Actions speak louder than words, Rogers." His hands find her butt and he takes a cheek in each hand, squeezing and fondling gently. His left hand trails to the front of her thong and he drags a finger down to her core. 

Steve hears her sharp intake of breath and can feel the heat and moisture coming from her cunt. He hooks a finger into her panties and rips them off her body. He hoists her up against the window and she wraps her legs around his waist.  Its his turn to groan as she grinds down on him, the thin material of his underwear the only barrier between them.  

He buries his face in her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin where her collarbone meets her neck. Her head is tipped back in pleasure, one hand gripping his hair, the other gripping his bicep. He can feel her working to get his underwear off with her feet. His thumb finds her nipple and he circles it around the hardening bud, squeezing the breast with the rest of his fingers gently.

Natasha lets out a growl of frustration. "If you don't fuck me soon Rogers, I swear to God, I'll kill you." Steve chuckles and rubs the tip of his dick across her entrance. She lets out a soft whimper. "You want me to fuck you?" He whispers in her ear. She shudders and nods. He presses the head in. "Do you?" Her legs tighten around him.

 "Oh God Steve, _please."_ He slowly slides the rest of the way in, feeling the muscles of her insides contract around him, and _fuck_ she feels amazing. The speed of his thrusts pick up as they find their rhythm together and the small space is soon filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and noises of pleasure. 

Steve is in ecstasy, Natasha's legs wrapped around him, her breasts bouncing against his chest and he continues to pound into her. She's moaning and gasping underneath him and he loves watching her, feeling her, come undone. Her moans are getting closer together and she's gripping onto him more tightly now.

 "I'm so close Steve, so close, please, _harder_ ," Desperate cries turn into chants of "Steve," and he feels her clench and her liquids release around him. She falls limp, breathing hard, but Steve's not done. He flips her around, still inside her, so that she's pressed face first against the window. 

He continues to pump his dick in her and she's left whimpering against the window, hands flat on the glass, struggling to hold on. She begs _._ " _Steve_ , please… Please…" He moves harder, faster. His finger finds her clit and she almost cries at the sensitivity from the pleasure. "I can't... Oh GOD," She screams and feels herself come for the second time, just as Steve releases into her. 

He sags against her, one hand holding her hip, the other caressing her thigh. He presses a soft kiss into the nape of her neck before pulling out and away. They dress in lazy silence, still coming off their orgasmic highs. The air around them smells of sex.

Steve is the first one dressed and he helps Natasha zip up her dress. Her hair is ruffled, along with her clothes and he knows he probably looks the same. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen and Steve thinks she has never looked more beautiful. Natasha's the first one to speak.

 "That was fun." Her voice is throatier than usual, a sound he thinks he could never get tired of hearing. "I wouldn't mind making a habit of that." She's smirking again. He fumbles over his words. "I, er, you, we, come back to my place?" He can feel his face heat up.

She's giving him a look, a new one. Her eyes are blazing and her lips are curved in a full smile, and she looks radiant. 

 "I'd love to." 

He's decided this is his new favorite look.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this very smutty one-shot ;)  
> as always, feel free to send me prompts or asks 
> 
> http://putyousdowns.tumblr.com


End file.
